gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NGF1-NAX001 Soldier Gundam
|known pilots = Spike Mason|height = 17.2 m|weight = 22.5 t|power plant = Ultracompact Fusion Reactor|affiliation = Neo America|universe = Future Century|model number = NGF1-NAX001|unit type = Mobile Fighter|armour = * Gundarium alloy super ceramic composite * High grade titanium steel alloy combination|accommodation = * Pilot only (in panoramic cockpit using Mobile Trace System in Core Lander)}} The NGF1-NAX001 Soldier Gundam is a featured in the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki, and was built for the nation of Neo America for the first Neo Gundam Fight. It is piloted by US Army Captain Spike Mason. Origin When the Neo Gundam Fight was announced, Neo American scientists had put all of their work into creating a Mobile Fighter that would benefit from their new Gundam Fighter, Spike Mason, following the disappearance of . The idea was to base it off of long range weaponry as well as the concept of a Gundam that could handle many situations, similar to a well adapted soldier in the battlefield. Thus the concept came to make the Soldier Gundam into a Gundam capable of many weapons in battle, and armored like it was a tank and a walking arsenal. Though the concept took much time to complete, the Soldier Gundam proved to be quite the useful weapon in test combat vs. Neo American Mobile Units and weaponry. The talent of the Gundam Fighter had allowed it to excel beyond expectations as well, with Spike working on the perceived weaknesses the developers had worried would hinder the Mobile Fighter in combat. The weaponry that Soldier Gundam has that is visible and in its compartments makes it slightly heavier when they are locked into place, but it can make use of its jet boosters for flight, and using a set of rollers in its feet to be able to move around the ground. Due to Spike's military training, the Soldier Gundam can be quite agile when put to the test. Armaments ;* Beam Gatling Gun :Affixed onto the left shoulder of the Soldier Gundam, this Gatling Gun fires out powerful beam rounds that can even pierce through the alloy of a Gundam. The chamber for the gun does need time to recharge, but its fire rate is rather impressive and also good at close quarters as well as mid to long range. The helmet has a visor that can link to the Mobile Trace System, making a small scouter-like visor over Spike's eye so he can target where he wishes to fire. ;* Vulcan Gun :2 mounted vulcan guns to the Soldier Gundam's head, their primary use is for close range defense or for thwarting movement. However, the calibers used for its bullets also can be able to do small amounts of damage to a Gundam's armor if necessary. Together with the Beam Gatling Gun however, they do more damage. ;* Shotgun :Situated on the left forearm, the Soldier Gundam has a shotgun it can use at close quarters range, with high caliber rounds designed to be used for distraction, or even to shred an enemy Gundam or Mobile Unit at close range. ;* Army Knife :Situated inside of the right forearm, a knife slides out from a compartment inside of the Soldier Gundam's right forearm, then locks into place which can be used for close quarters combat as well as to move enemies out of close quarters combat to mid range combat. The knife is made of the same kind of Gundarium alloy that Gundams are made of. ;* Micro Missiles :Affixed on the right shoulder of Soldier Gundam is a missile pod, that holds micro missiles within it. The missiles can also be used to lock onto enemies or projectiles and blow them back. There is a second series of missile pods hidden in side compartments on Soldier Gundam's ankles. ;* Beam Assault Rifle :Hidden in the leg compartments that can detach and lock into a beam assault rifle held by the Soldier Gundam. The skill used to fire it is evident when it is used with Spike's expertise as a marksman in many firearms the Neo American Army has to offer. ;* Combat Knives :Hidden in the side waist compartments of the Soldier Gundam are two Gundarium alloy combat knives, also used in close quarters combat like with the Army Knife. They can also be used with great skill to take down enemy bullets as well as used as throwing weapons. When used by rotating the Soldier Gundam's hands, the combat knives form a protective barrier against beams and bullets. ;* Grenades :Hidden in the back waist compartments of the Soldier Gundam are hand grenades designed to handle use in Gundam Fights. They come in a wide array of uses such as frag, smoke, and chaff to be able to work in a variety of scenarios. ;*Combat Pistol :Hidden in the back compartment of the Soldier Gundam is a small service pistol with a few magazines to reload it. It mostly is used for emergencies. ;*Photon Laser :Hidden in one of the shoulder compartments is a laser cannon which can slide into place near Soldier Gundam's neck, it works with its targeting systems for its Beam Gatling Gun, and the blast of the laser can reach incredible temperatures. Special Attacks ;*Full Metal Burst :Aiming all of its weaponry at the opponent, Soldier Gundam lets loose a massive bombardment from its missiles to seek out and take out the enemy. ;*Final Justice :Drawing its Combat Knives and withdrawing the Army Knife, Soldier Gundam flies into the enemy, followed by a barrage of various slashes before performing a crossing slash with all three knives. ;*Soldier Cannon :An endless barrage from the Soldier Gundam's Gatling Gun, which can easily drop its charge to 0%, but also can be used to rip an enemy Mobile Unit to pieces. ;*Patriot Strike :A physical special attack using Soldier Gundam's Army Knife, it slams its fist and the army knife into the ground, then moves at high speeds with its thrusters and its rollers before performing an uppercut, using the momentum to create a kind of cutting geyser that can slash through the strongest defenses. ;*Photon Beam :Using its Photon Laser, Soldier Gundam aims at the opponent and fires the Photon Laser at a concentrated blast that can cut through the joints of a Gundam effortlessly. ;*Jet Missile :Locking onto the target with its targeting system, Soldier Gundam fires out a barrage of missiles from the missile pods hidden in its ankle compartments with quick succession. ;*Blade Spin :Spinning at high speeds while holding its Combat Knives, the Soldier Gundam hits the opponent many times with many cuts all over, which can add up over time along with its other special attacks. Trivia :* Soldier Gundam's design and massive amount of weaponry draws heavy inspiration from the [https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/War_Machine_Armor War Machine Armor] from Marvel Comics as well as other Gundams from all across the multiverse, such as the , its upgraded form the , the and as well as the , to name a few.